One in a Million
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Oneshot song fic. It's Ella's birthday and she gets the best gift ever! A video? One in a Million by Hannah Montana. Eggy!


Ella's POV

"Oh, Ella, open my present next!" Angel said, bouncing up and down in her seat. I grinned and took the small box and tore off the silver shiny wrapping paper, careful not to damage it too bad. It was pretty. I opened the white box, inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. I picked it up by the long golden chain and admired the diamond at the end.

"Oh my God, Angel, it's beautiful." I murmured. I looked up at her smiling face.

"So you like it?" She asked hopefully. I nodded and said, "I love it."

"Good," she said, "'cause it's from Iggy. He bought it, I just wrapped it." I at Iggy beside me, he was blushing slightly. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Iggy."

"Actually, I just picked it out. Angel got it." He said modestly. Max looked at her suspiciously.

"How exactly did you get it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a cute kid." Angel beamed. "The guy gave it to me for free."

Max's eyes widened, as did mine.

"That diamond's fake, right?" Fang asked.

"No," Iggy answered. "It's real. It cost, like, a thousand dollars."

"Angel," Max scolded. Angel looked up at her with wide innocent eyes.

"I didn't use mind control." Angel protested. "I swear, Max, he just gave it to me. I told him that Iggy wanted to get his girlfriend something special for her birthday but we didn't have any money. He felt sorry for us and gave us that necklace."

"Well, you shouldn't have taken it." Fang said.

"He insisted. We tried to tell him we didn't want to take a thousand dollar necklace for free, but he just wouldn't let it go." Iggy said.

"What's wrong with it?" Max asked. "No one in their right mind would give away a free thousand dollar necklace." She took it out of my hands and studied it, turning it this way and that. Her voice had a nervous tinge to it. "Think it's got a camera in it? Or a speaker. Maybe it's a tracker. Or a--"

"Max, calm down." Iggy said, cutting her off before she got too worked up. "The diamond's fake, it cost me about fifty bucks. We were just messing with you." Max glared at him and I took my necklace back. Messing with Max is such fun. I smiled to myself. I might have just met her a year ago, but she's still my sister, and it's still fun to annoy her.

"Okay," I said clapping my hands. "Anymore gifts?"

"Yep," Max took out a disk and put it in the DVD player. "This is from me and Fang."

"What is it?" I asked nervously. An embarrassing video? Sounds like Max and Fang. Especially after what Iggy and I did to them last week. Word to the wise: Do NOT video tape Max and Fang making out then show it to the flock/friends/everyone online. They tend to get mad.

"Just a little video we made." Fang said coolly, putting his arm around Max as she sat down next to him.

"Involving you and Iggy," Max said.

"And Hannah Montana." Fang added. I felt my face heat up, anticipating they're 'gift'. The only thing that confused me was the 'Hannah Montana' thing. Max pressed a button on the DVD player remote and music began coming out of the speakers. I recognized the song from my days as a 'Hannah-Cyrus Fan', One In A Million by Hannah Montana. A home video began playing on the screen. I remembered making this one, it was when Iggy and I first started dating. I was explaining something about the camera to Max, and she was recording me, and Iggy snuck up behind me, scaring both of us. I swear, I jumped about five feet in the air. How the _blind _guy scared me, I'll never understand.

_How did I get here_

_Turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean, I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_Never_ in my life did I ever think that a _Hannah Montana _song could fit any part of my life. Until now. The video cut off, and a new one started as the song continued. I was the one behind the camera on this one, and I was making a video of the sky. Why? I don't remember. The sky was clear, blue and cloudless, and it timed perfectly with the lyrics: _Can't find a single cloud in the sky. _

Iggy came up in the video and stood above the camera. I know I said something like, "And here we have a big head that is blocking our view of the beautiful sky" from my memory, but the video was muted. Iggy's mouth moved. He had said something close to, "Sorry, the big head's blind and didn't know", then he moved out of view. The video cut off again and switched. The next one was a more recent video, Fang recorded about two weeks ago. Iggy had bet me fifty bucks I couldn't outrun him and I, stupidly, took him up on that offer. How do you think he got the necklace?

Max stood at the side and counted off, 321, then Iggy and I took off. Fang followed us as we raced neck in neck down the road, until I, being the clumsy Martinez child I am, tripped. I ran into Iggy, knocking him down, then fell on top of him. Again, the lyrics matched up perfectly--_Then stumbled into the arms of the one. _We all chuckled at the perfect timing, and I'm sure Max and Fang did that on purpose. The video changed yet again, this time it was a video we took last week. We really like making videos. Max was behind the camera again and Iggy and I were talking. He whispered something in my ear and I giggled(_Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff)_. The video changed, it was one Fang made when I was really mad at Iggy over something stupid. I think it was because he ate my last pickle. Iggy came up behind me, catching me off guard and causing me to jump. When I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and ran his hand over my cheek. (_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch)_

A different video played, but I don't remember making this one. It must have been one that Fang and Max 'secretly' recorded. I was leaning against the railing of the back porch and Iggy was standing in front of me, holding my hands. We were talking, but the video was silenced so I don't know what we were saying. I tried to focus on the scene and remember what it was we were talking about. I was able to read Iggy's lips and knew exactly when it was, it was the first time Iggy told me he loved me. A wide grin grew on my face, both on the video and in present time, and in the video I put my arms around Iggy's neck and kissed him. _(Your one in a million)._

The videos continued switching from one to the other. In most of them I kissed Iggy at some point. One was exclusively a video of us kissing, Max had secretly recorded it, but I caught her in the act. The song ended and the screen faded to black. Words in a fancy text rolled onto the screen.

_Happy Birthday Ella. _

_Love Max and Fang. _

A lump grew in my throat and I had to blink back tears. I turned to Max and Fang and gave them both a hug. They hugged me back, which made it all the more harder to hold back my tears. So hard, in fact, that I gave up and started crying into Fang's shoulder.

"So, did you like it?" Max asked.

"She either loves it or hates it because my shoulder is soaked." Fang said. I pulled away from them and wiped my eyes.

"I love it." I confirmed with a sniffle. Max and Fang both smiled(very rare thing for Fang)and I beamed at them. "Thank you, it's the best birthday present ever."

"Hey, I got you a diamond necklace." Iggy said in fake jealousy. I laughed and sat back down beside him.

"Fake diamond necklace, and you used my money to buy it." I corrected him.

"I won that money fair and square." He protested. "After you tackled me." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. He grinned and kissed me softly. He had really good aim for a blind guy.

This was officially my best birthday. Ever. In the history of eternity.


End file.
